


Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

by everest_tayla



Series: Captiv(e)ate [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Captivity, F/M, Joker (DCU) Played by Heath Ledger, Movie: The Dark Knight (2008), One Shot, Police Uniforms, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everest_tayla/pseuds/everest_tayla
Summary: It's bring your pet to work day...
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Captiv(e)ate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

Holly was woken by three none-too-gentle pats to the cheek while another hand shook her shoulder.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

Her eyes squinted open to blinding sunlight streaming through the balcony windows and a barefaced J sitting on the edge of the bed.

She groaned, attempting to shove her face underneath the pillow.

"Ah ah, time to get up."

His hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up roughly to a seated position, nearly dragging her clean off the mattress.

He moved around the bedroom in a frenzy, grabbing things to shove in a black duffel bag while she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. **_7.04am_**.

_What the hell?_

"What's going on?", she rasped.

"What's going on doll face, is that it's bring your pet to work day!", he announced before throwing clothes into her lap.

"Wha-"

"Shower and put those on. Make it snappy."

He all but shoved her into the bathroom before slamming the door behind her.

She took a sleepy glance in the mirror. Her hair was a crow's nest and dark circles weighed heavily under her eyes. Being the Joker's captive had led to a nocturnal lifestyle she couldn't shake. Not that she'd call it a lifestyle...

The clothes he'd given her were a white blouse, black pencil skirt, stockings and black pumps. The exact outfit she wore to her first day at Gotham Bank. The day he took her.

_Wait, did he say I was going to work with him?_

She hadn't left the penthouse apartment in over 6 months...

_This can't be good_.

Surprises from J were rarely ever good.

She had the quickest shower of her life before getting dressed, the clothes a size too big for her now. Anxiety had eaten away at her body since the last time she'd worn them.

She brushed her hair into a low bun at the nape of her neck before leaving the ensuite bathroom.

J's back was to her as he counted what appeared to be ammunition. He wasn't wearing his usual bold attire. Instead of a purple suit, he donned a plain black hoody over dark pants. His hair too had been scraped back into a low bun.

J turned to her, his face still bare of greasepaint.

He whistled.

"You clean up good doll. Now for the final touch."

He looped a lanyard over her head and around her neck to dangle over her blouse. The bright yellow tag hanging down read **PRESS** in bold black letters.

"Where are we going?"

He never left the apartment without his greasepaint. Ever.

"We're going to a little ah, police parade toots."

She swallowed. "And why am I coming?"

"I told you...", he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as his tongue flicked against his bottom lip, "It's bring your pet to work day."

He gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose before going back to his counting, a manic look in his eyes.

She fiddled with the lanyard around her neck, a feeling of all consuming dread lining her stomach.

* * *

Holly gnawed at her fingernails as the Mayor of Gotham addressed the crowd at the podium.

She stood where J had commanded her too, a tiny X marking the spot that only she would notice. She tried to blend in with other members of the press that lined the sidewalk, trying to seem like she was supposed to be there.

She scanned the crowd. Important and high ranking government officials were seated behind the Mayor's podium. Members of police were in traditional dress uniform and organized in tight rows, having just completed a commemorative march. The public were scattered around the parade area.

_Why am I here?_

Too her relief, J hadn't given her any illegal or deadly tasks to perform. Her only instruction was to stand in this spot and not to move.

"I have eyes everywhere doll, so if you move, I'll know about it", he had warned her in the back of the van.

"How long do I stand there for?"

An evil grin lit up his face like a Christmas tree.

"Until there's lots of running and lots of screaming."

That comment had chilled her to the bone. She had no clue what he was planning. Sometimes she wondered if even he knew what he was planning.

So there Holly stood in the roped off press area, trying not to internally combust from a panic attack.

There were police everywhere. Everywhere. She had every opportunity just to run up to one and explain her predicament. Even warn them that something bad was coming. But her eyes flicked to the windows of the towers bordering the block. She could spot the odd sniper in a window or on a balcony. It was impossible to tell if they were one of J's goons or an official member of law enforcement. For all she knew, a gun could be pointed at her right now waiting for J's signal to shoot.

_Where is J anyway?_

She had no clue. Whether he was up in a tower, down on the ground or neither.

_This could be a test, a test of my loyalty. I'm probably not being watched at all. I could run. Or I could even just walk away... approach a policeman and be whisked off to safety, never to be wholed up in that apartment ever again._

Her teeth went to her lip as she fidgeted on the spot.

_What the fuck do I do?_

Her eyes trailed off into the crowd of policemen as she mentally battled with herself. Towards the front of the stage, two rows of five policemen faced inwards to serve as Honor Guard, rifles cocked in hand as they stood perfectly still.

Her gaze lingered over their faces distractedly until her eyes traced over the rifleman closest to the stage.

She froze.

_That can't be..._

But it was.

J was clothed in a traditional police dress uniform, face partially hidden by the police cap.

But it was him.

She recognized the scars even from meters away.

_What the fuck..._

_What do I do? Do I alert someone? How does no one realise that he's standing right there!_

Except without the greasepaint and purple get up, he blended in quite well. Even his green tinted strands were tucked up and hidden away underneath the cap.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god where's the bloody batman when you need him..._

She closed her eyes, crossing her arms tightly around her midriff.

_Breathe, just breathe, there's nothing you can do. Just stay put. Do what you're told._

"Who'd you have to sleep with to get this spot?"

She glanced at the man next to her with a camera over his shoulder, almost thankful that he had interrupted her internal monologue.

She raised an eyebrow in question when he gestured to her prime spot at the front of the press area.

She glanced back at the Joker, thoughts turning to ice.

"You have no idea..."

The Mayor concluded his speech and an officer began shouting commands for the Honour Guard to perform a three-volley salute. In unison, the honor guard pointed their rifles into the air and shot before preparing for the next one.

Holly watched J closely, never taking her eyes off of him.

_What are you gonna do J..._

After a second wave of blanks into the air, they prepared for the third and final shot.

The events seemed to unravel in slow motion.

While the other officers shot their rifles into the air, J swiveled his aim to the podium, a depraved smile tugging at the scarred features of his face.

One of the officials seated behind the Mayor noticed as she did. He dived in front of the Mayor just as J shot his gun, hitting the official square in the chest as the Mayor was quickly surrounded by security.

All hell broke loose.

Screams erupted from the crowds as everyone ran for their lives in fear, trampling over each other in the process.

_I could run. I could disappear into the crowd like everybody else._

She couldn't see where J was anymore.

So she ran. She weaved through the crowd in desperation, running and nearly tripping in her black heels.

She managed to keep steady. Running as her lungs burnt with effort, bumping into people in the process. It didn't matter. She kept running. Running for her life. Running for her freedom.

She didn't see him until it was too late.

From the corner of her eye she saw the figure darting through the masses towards her, avoiding being bowled over by people running in his direction.

She felt the strong arm circle around her waist as she was yanked to the side, her back slamming against J's chest and her legs swept off the ground.

She was dragged down a dark alleyway.

Holly cried out, trying to pry his clasped grip apart from her torso while she kicked her legs out into the air to no avail.

"Let go of me!", she screamed.

Not that it made a difference. Her voice got lost in the mob of sheer panic as they ran past the side street she was being dragged into, no one stopping for even a passing glance.

She heard him laugh, manic and evil as she was pulled down another tiny alley way that was behind an abandon industrial building. He'd managed to yank her struggling form into the empty courtyard of the derelict structure.

"Get your hands off me!"

He loosened his grip slightly, giving her room to turn around and throw punches into his uniformed, medal-adorned chest.

"You sick fucking bastard! I HATE YOU! Why would you do that!? Why would you bring me here?!", Holly shrieked between punches, tears of anger streaming down her face.

He giggled wildly as she thrashed about in his arms.

"Thought you were tired of being uh, cooped up doll face. Wouldn't want ya to become all agoraphobic on me."

"You make me sick", she shuddered.

He pressed his nose against her face.

"Mmm... I love it when you talk dirty to me."

She scratched his face, feeling the telltale squishiness of an eyeball against her fingernail.

He drew back in surprise, still cackling as he pressed a hand to his eye.

"You little viper."

She took a few steps back to take a defensive stance.

"Tell me the truth, why did you bring me here?"

"I thought you'd like to see what your other half does kitten."

"To watch you kill a man? Why would I want to see that?"

"Chaos has casualties. That's what makes it fair. Was it not thrilling to watch the antelope scatter?"

He was so far removed from reality, it was scary.

"I wanna go home."

She didn't know which home she meant. Her cheap apartment in the lower end of Gotham, or his penthouse above the city. She didn't care. Anywhere but here.

"I don't think you're being very appreciative of my uh, generous nature. In fact you haven't even thanked me."

She stared at him gobsmacked.

"Are you kidding me?"

She felt the back of his hand collide with her cheek, the sheer force jolting her off balance.

He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling whilst using his free hand to clasp around her chin.

"Don't confuse me for someone else. I will not tolerate anymore cheek from your pretty lips."

He pushed her down to her knees, her skin digging into the concrete whilst her chin was still clamped between his fingers.

"Apologise and say thank you."

"I'm sorry. Thank you", she said through gritted teeth.

He tightened his grip on her as he flicked his tongue against his bottom lip. "Now say it like you mean it."

She went through her internal monologue. "I'm sorry for not appreciating your generous nature. Please forgive me, even though I don't deserve it. Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to watch you work." There was no emotion as the words left her lips smoothly.

He let out a snort.

"I suspect you're not sincere. But it'll do for now."

He pulled her back up to his level before roughly pressing his mouth against hers. He bit her lip and licked her teeth before swiping his tongue along the line of her cheekbone, his mouth docking at the shell of her ear.

"I love it when we kiss and make up", he breathed.

"Mm, it's just peachy", she sneered.

"You really are the cat's pajamas", he praised.

"Ditto", she replied robotically.

His hands came to circle her waist, a playful smile tugging at his scars. "So, this uniform do anything for ya?"

"Depends, is the previous owner of it dead?", she spat.

"I'll have you know the gentlemen who kindly loaned this uniform to me is safely tucked away and tied up somewhere for his own good."

She hated to admit it, but he did look handsome. The absence of clown makeup made him appear youthful and almost boyishly good looking, even with the jagged scars across his cheeks.

"You wear it very well", she mumbled begrudgingly.

A playful flash lit up his eyes as he brought her wrists up in front of her, clasping them together with his large hands.

"Ma'am, you're under arrest for fraternizing with the Joker. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you...", he pressed his growing hardness against her body.

She raised an eyebrow, almost laughing at his attempt at a Texan accent.

"Officer, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?", she mocked.

A mock expression of shock pulled at his facial scars. "You wouldn't be implying that an upstanding man of the law such as myself is willing to be bribed with sexual favours?"

"Only if he said please."

"I believe I'm the one with the badge Ma'am. It's you that should be begging me."

He slammed her against a brick wall, stunning her momentarily as he lifted her legs up around his waist.

"You're such a cheeseball", she chuckled.

"You love it."

He hiked her skirt up around her waist, baring her stocking-clad thighs.

With a wiggle of his brows, he brandished a small blade from his pocket. He lightly dragged the tip up the inseam of her inner thigh.

"Careful", she panted.

He smirked. "Am I ever?"

In rush, she heard the tearing of her stockings, felt the coolness of air hitting her exposed skin and the stinging trail of the blade. A thin line of blood travelled down her inner thigh where her stockings had been shredded. It wasn't deep.

"Whoops."

With his fingers he tore the material up her crotch.

She unbuckled his belt with shaky fingers. Too slow for his liking, he brushed her hands aside to free himself from his trousers.

Pulling the material of her panties aside, he entered her in one deep movement, buried to the hilt. She pressed her head back into the cragged brick whilst her nails dug into the shoulders of his coat, a strangled gasp escaping her throat.

She knew this wasn't going to be gentle and intimate. With him it rarely was.

Rough and unrelenting, he gave her little time to adjust to the intrusion before he began thrusting into her. It was messy, primitive and chaotic. She just held on for the ride.

Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, a hand clutching his shoulder while the other was braced against the wall. She could feel his hand digging into her hip while the other went back and forth between supporting his weight on the wall beside her head and to squeezing her throat.

Each drive of his hips grew more erractic, his breathing turning to ragged grunts. His eyes never left hers, dark and merciless.

She didn't expect to enjoy this, as the position was uncomfortable and awkward at first. But then a jolt from his hips at a slightly different angle hit something deep inside her that sent a shot of electricity from her core.

She cried out in surprise, the spark of pleasure sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. He noticed her change in demeanor and took full advantage, determined to hit the spot again and again.

The contact was piercingly good. She threw her head back into the brick wall, the pain of a potential concussion only adding to the experience.

Her mewls turned into whimpers when he abruptly bit her neck with a violent thrust. She came around him. It was unexpected and a little painful, burning trails of fire from her core to her toes. She heard him growl as he followed soon after, panting against the bite mark he'd left her.

Her legs slid down his body, landing like jelly on the pavement. She pulled her skirt down to cover her thighs again in a hazy afterthought.

"Now that...was a doozy", he stated breathlessly.

He quickly shoved himself in his pants before grabbing her hand and pulling her after him.

_I guess no basking in the afterglow then._

She was tugged into the back of a waiting van at the opposite end of the alley. She sat and stared off into a space while he spoke nonsense with his goons as if he hadn't just fucked her senseless against a wall five minutes ago. To her surprise however, his hand still firmly held hers in his lap, drawing light circles on her knuckles with his thumb the whole ride home.

* * *

Walking out of the elevator and into the penthouse, J kissed her hand with a sly wink before going into his office with a few others.

She wandered back to the bedroom and shut the door behind her, letting out a sigh as she fell backwards onto the bed.

She never thought she'd feel relieved to be back in this opulent prison of silk and servitude after being out in the real world again.

At least in here, she could drown out whatever chaos he caused in Gotham. Pretend that they were just oddball lovers with a love/hate relationship that sometimes bled into the lines of violence.

But seeing him firsthand spill the anarchy and depravity across the city that seethed inside his head... it was earth-shattering.

She jolted upright to a sudden shrill ringing.

She looked to a bright turquoise rotary phone on the bedside table that had never been there before.

She stared at it in disbelief.

_Am I dreaming? Is this a test?_

She left it unanswered, waiting for J to burst into the room.

But he never came, and by the 9th ring she couldn't take it anymore.

She picked it up slowly as if she were diffusing a bomb, putting it to her ear.

"Please hold the line as we connect you to the number you are trying to reach", said a feminine robotic voice before it began ringing.

Her eyebrows threaded together. _What the hell?_

The other line answered.

"Hello?"

She froze, a bout of emotion welling up inside her chest as her trembling hands clutched the phone to her ear.

"Mom?" her voice cracked.

"Holly?...Oh my god Holly is that really you?!?"

They were both crying.

"Yes Mom, it's me."

"Where are you?! Are you okay?! Stay on the line, I'll call the police right now-"

"No no, stop! Don't. I'm fine. I'm okay. Really I'm okay."

"Tell me where you are."

"I don't know. I'm still in Gotham but that's all I know", Holly lied.

"What's he done to you? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine Mom, really."

"I've been trying to find you. I haven't stopped. Even when the police told me I should give up...I'm booking a flight right now-"

"No Mom, stay in Portland. Whether you're here or not, there's nothing you can do."

"I told you not to move there. I told you...", her mother broke off into soft cries.

"I'm okay Mom. I promise you."

"Oh your father isn't here! He's not gonna believe me, he'd already given up..."

Holly didn't blame him.

"Don't worry about that now, okay? I'm just glad to hear your voice."

"Me too Holly bear. Tonight everyone's coming over to light a candle for you. Wait till I tell them..."

Her brows threaded together in confusion.

"Light a candle? Why?"

"Well everyone insisted on us not being alone on your birthday and you know me, I don't like to make a fuss but-"

"Wait, my birthday? It's my birthday...", Holly trailed off as the realization hit her.

"You didn't know? Oh god, you're being kept in a dark dungeon or something aren't you? My poor baby..."

Holly glanced around the main bedroom of the penthouse apartment.

"Hardly. I'm just losing track of the time."

"The Gotham police said that the Joker isn't one to keep hostages around, but if they know you're alive, they'll actually have to get off their asses and-"

"Mom, he's the most notorious criminal in Gotham. I'm pretty sure they're already trying to find him, with or without me in the picture."

"I just need to know that you're safe. I can't bear to think-"

"Mom, stop. Don't overthink like I know you already have been. I'm okay. In this moment, I'm okay and I'm happy because I'm talking with you."

They spoke about trivial things, things that didn't really matter but still meant so much.

"How long do we have?", her mother asked.

Holly had no intention of saying goodbye to her mother. She physically couldn't bring herself to hang up the phone even if she wanted to. J had to know that. Had to be listening in this entire time. She expected the line to cut out at any minute.

"I don't know. But I love you. Okay Mom? I love you. I miss you. And I'm okay."

"I love you too my Holly bear."

She continued to say 'I love you'. Letting those words be the last thing they said to each other. Halfway through the 6th 'I love you', the line went dead.

She put the phone back down, staring at it for a long time. Willing it to ring again. It didn't.

She got up and started pacing the bedroom, hands clasped behind her head. Her tears were reluctant, as she went from happiness, anger, relief, devastation and back around the emotional merry-go-round.

She turned as the door opened. J was still wearing the uniform from the parade.

He observed her like a wounded animal as she stood there rigid.

He slowly approached her. She didn't know what to expect, but the last thing she anticipated was for him to gently wrap his arms around her. She remained stiff as a board at first. Unrelenting.

She was happy and grateful for the phone call to her Mom. But she was seething. Seething at the fact that a small act of common decency from him somehow equalled a grand benevolent gesture in the sick little world that had been created between them. And she was sad. Sad that that was probably the last time she'd be speaking to her Mom for a long time. Surprised and slightly touched that in his bizarre way he cared enough to do something kind for her on her birthday. A birthday she didn't even remember. Could have passed by without mention.

The concoction of swirling thoughts and intense conflicting emotion caused a sob to emerge from her throat. Her rigid stance crumpled against his chest as a deluge of tears blurred her vision. She broke down with shuddering wails over his shoulder, his arms tightening around her to rub circles into her back. Her arms came around him, holding him for dear life as 6 months of pent up emotion was purged from deep within her.

Her cries eventually ebbed away to soft snivelling as he continued to rub her back. Then it was just the sound of their deep breathing. He pulled back to see the odd tear still leaking from her eyes.

"Now now, no more crying. It's your birthday, lets put a smile on that face."

She gave a weak grin as he sat her on the bed. He disappeared into the walk-in wardrobe to bring out a large black gift box with a purple bow wrapped around it.

"What's this?"

He shrugged. "Open it."

She unravelled the bow's ribbon and opened the lid. Folded neatly on a bed of glittery tissue paper was a silk moss green dress. She lifted it up and out of the box to hold it up against her body. It was beautiful. Thin straps, a low cowl neck and mid-length.

"It's lovely. Thank you."

"It's for you to wear tonight. I'm taking you out on the town."

Her eyes grew wide with reluctance. She opened her mouth to speak but he answered her thoughts.

"No work, just play. I promise."

She didn't trust what that meant in his head, but she nodded, too tired to question him further.

She folded the dress back into the box before standing to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you", she said quietly, staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

It meant a lot of things. Thank you for the dress, thank you for the phone call, thank you for letting me out into the world even though it was under grisly pretenses. Thank you for caring in the strangest way you know how.

"You're welcome", he said sincerely, eyes soft but serious.

He placed his white gloved hands around her waist as his face grew playful again.

He started nibbling her ear, leaving soft kisses on the side of neck. But she felt empty. Exhausted.

"J...I'm so tired I can barely stand. I don't think I have the energy to."

"Then lie down."

She lied down on the bed, still in her blouse and pencil skirt.

He kneeled on the bed to take her heels off before kissing her stocking-clad knee.

"Any special requests for the birthday girl?'

He raised an eyebrow as he gazed none-too-subtley at her crotch, intentions full of mischief.

As much as the idea appealed to her, she was bone-tired to the point she'd probably lose consciousness as he'd work her with his tongue. And he'd take that bruise to his ego very personally.

"How about you just hold me? Lay down with me for a while", she mumbled softly as she reached her arms out towards him.

A sliver of confusion and slight disappointment crossed his features before he quickly rearranged them into an exaggerated smile.

"If that's what my baby doll wants..."

He slanted his body on top of hers to not crush her underneath the weight, his face tucking into her neck and hair as her arms came around his back.

The position must have annoyed him, so he moved onto his back, angling her into his side. Her arm rested on his torso and her head onto his chest. She felt him shift as he removed the police cap from his head and throw it like a frisbee across the room.

It was odd. He wasn't one to cuddle, even though they shared a bed. Rare moments of intimacy were expressed either through sex, the removal of his greasepaint or when she'd stitch him up after a rough night at the office.

She let out a contented sigh as she melted around him. After a moment she felt him relax too, his breathing deep and even.

The exhaustion hit her hard, her filter switching off as sleep-deprived mumbles oozed from her mouth.

"Can I ask you questions?"

"Sure", didn't mean he'd answer them.

"How old are you?"

"Guess."

"I think you're apart of the 27 club."

"Ding ding ding, what do we have for her Johnny?", he mumbled.

"What's your star sign?"

She felt him fidget. "I ah, wouldn't know."

"I bet you're a Gemini."

"I don't know what that means..."

"Does your birthname start with a J?", she asked.

"Maybe..."

"What is it?"

"Jack."

"Jack. I like that. Jack", she said through a yawn.

A sudden thought struck her within her sleepy haze.

"Why did you take me?", she whispered.

That always played at the back of her mind. That day in the bank. Why he chose to take her instead of kill her like the others. Why he still kept her around.

"I saw an opportunity and I seized it", he said casually.

"An opportunity for what?"

He didn't answer and eventually the rhythmic swells of his breathing lulled her over the veil of sleep.

In the distance of her dreams, she heard him whisper, "An opportunity to feel something."

That confirmed it, she was definitely dreaming.


End file.
